wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1
This is Volume 1 from The Wallflower Manga series. Plot It's a gorgeous, Spacious mansion, and four handsome fifteen-year-old friends are allowed to live in it free! There's only one condition-that within three years the guys must transform the owner's Wallflower niece into a lady befitting the palace in which they all live. How hard can it be? Enter Sunako Nakahara, the agoraphobic, horror-movie-loving, pockmark faced, frizzy haired, fashion-illiterate recluse who tends to break into explosive nosebleeds whenever she sees anyone attractive. With Takano's high temper and incentive of free rent, this project is going to take more than our four heroes ever expected: it needs a miracle Chapters Chapter 1 - A Light in the Darkness Four handsome male students rent a mansion from a wealthy lady. She makes a deal with them if they turn her niece into a fine, young lady they won’t have to pay rent for three years, but if they fail the rent will increase. The niece, Sunako, is a very scary girl who does not care about looks at all, she loves horror stuff. After a fight with the boys Sunako decides to leave the house. Kyohei, one of the guys''', '''looks for her and brings her home.Sunako cooks for the guys, who are scared of her, and they really like the food, saying its delicious. Sunako has a long fringe that hides her face, when the guys force her to show it they are shocked to see how her face looks. Chapter 2 - The Mission to Cut the Hair Sunako transferred to the same school as the guys are on and everyone there is afraid of her. There is a photo contest on school with a money reward for whoever can take a photo of Sunako’s face (the fringe is hiding it). Sunako tells the guys if she doesn’t care about her face or look at it she won’t have to compare herself to beautiful girls and she also told them about the guy who called her ugly. A group of female bullies tries to cut Sunako’s fringe, when Kyohei interferes one of the girls accidentally cuts his face. Sunako beats them up, cuts of her own fringe and tells girls to apologise to the radiant creature, meaning Kyohei. Chapter 3 - A Bright Eye-Opening World Noi, the most popular girl of the school, introduced herself to Sunako and wasn’t afraid of her. Sunako walks in when Kyohei is taking a shower and he jumped out of the window and ran back to the front door. Because of this he has come down with a cold and Sunako must take care of him, against her will. Noi visits Sunako and they have a little talk. At the end Sunako tries to attack Kyohei with a pair of scissors but is stopped by the other guys. Chapter 4 - Ah, a Nostalgic Dark Past Sunako is making plans on what the best way is to kill Kyohei. A male entertainment club approaches Kyohei to work for them, which he refuses Kyohei gets kidnapped by the entertainment club. Sunako, Noi and the other guys go to the club to save him. Turns out Sunako wanted to save Kyohei because she won’t allow anyone but her kill him. Chapter 5 - Walking in the Light Sunako’s aunt drops by and tells them Sunako has to attend a party in a week as a lady. They guys try to coach her for it and when she refuses their help Kyohei calls her ugly. Sunako appears at the party as a real lady, until a guy bothers Noi and Sunako kicks the guy. Sunako’s aunt, miss landlady, is pleased with her progress so far and cuts the rent in half for now. Category:Volumes